


You're Actually Pretty Damn Cute, Mitchell

by Hedaenerys



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaenerys/pseuds/Hedaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is banished to the corner of a Bellas rehearsal, and Chloe tries to convince Beca that she's not all tough. Bechloe, fluff. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Actually Pretty Damn Cute, Mitchell

You’re actually pretty damn cute, Mitchell

**A/N: Bechloe one-shot. Just had the idea and it couldn’t fit into my ongoing fanfic, Teenage Dream but I still wanted to write it :3 Enjoy!**

Beca had been sitting in the corner of the Bellas rehearsal hall for a while, in a sulk. Aubrey had been pretty bitchy today, and after Beca had make a comeback towards her about her being a blonde (why she’d gotten offended, but neither Jessica or Amy had, she had no idea), Aubrey had sent Beca away and on a time-out. Which was pretty ridiculous considering Beca hated everyone, so if this was supposed to be in the form of some kind of punishment, Aubrey was doing a rather terrible job.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and though she was already blogging on her phone, she switched it off and sighed. “Welp, here we go.” The girl rolled her eyes to herself and looked up, expecting Aubrey. Instead, she found herself looking up at Chloe.

“’Sup, Chlo.”

The redhead rolled her eyes a little. “Can’t you two just get along for two hours? You’ve both gotta always be up in each other’s faces.” Chloe sat down next to Beca, looking over at the Bellas. They were sweating their asses off trying to please the uptight Aubrey Posen, but Chloe still saw some good in her, even if she sometimes treated the redhead like shit.

“I don’t understand why we all follow her.” Beca sulked, putting her phone to the side and drawing up her knees to her chest. “It’s not fair.”

“Are you actually sulking now, Becs? Jeez. I thought you were tough.”

Beca sat up indignantly. “I _am_ tough.”

The older girl grinned at her. “You ain’t _shit._ ” She said in a mock Southern-American accent.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at Chloe. “Is this a bet?”

Chloe grinned and launched herself at Beca, straddling her down. “You betcha ass it is.” She giggled happily as she took Beca’s wrists in her hands and held them above her head. “You’re not all as tough as you say you are. Admit it!”

The younger girl wriggled a little in Chloe’s grasp, but unfortunately for her (but fortunately for Chloe), the older girl was quite a fair bit stronger than her. Maybe she should have taken that cardio tip more seriously.

“No way, Beale!”

“You’re _dead._ ”

Chloe pinned Beca’s wrists above her head and held them there with one hand, before beginning to tickle at Beca’s neck. It was an experiment, since Chloe wasn’t actually sure if Beca was ticklish, but _damn_ , was she.

The smaller girl’s eyes widened as she realised what her best friend was doing and she let out a little squeal as she tried to hold back her giggles but failed. Chloe’s nails skittered over her neck and Beca shook her head from side to side, trying to make the other girl stop. “No, Chloe, stop!” She giggled uncontrollably, and the redhead grinned.

“Wow, your tough exterior is really disintegrating right now.”

“ _Fuck you._ ”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca and snaked a hand up her shirt and onto her ribs. Beca began squirming even more and tried to move away from Chloe’s insidious fingers but they found all her ticklish spots and Beca was laughing so much she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d laughed like this; freely. Chloe wriggled her fingers into Beca’s ribs who writhed underneath the other girl as tears of laughter began rolling down her face, but hell, she loved it.

“Chlo! Pleheheheseee!”

“Admit it…”

Chloe worked her fingers at her hipbone, a surprising tickle spot and Beca completely lost it. “No, no, stop! Okahahaahay! I’ll say it!” She half-laughed half-screamed at Chloe.

The redhead released her hold on the girl beneath her. “Go on then.”

Beca narrowed her eyes at her, breathing rapidly. “I’m not as tough as I say I am. Happy?” She mock scowled.

Chloe grinned. “Yes, very.”

The brunette gave the redhead a tickle on her own ribs who shrieked and almost leapt off of Beca. “Don’t you _dare._ ”

“Oh no, don’t worry. I’ll save it for a later time. When I need to blackmail you.”

Chloe shot Beca a sarcastic smile. “Hilarious.”

Beca smirked in response and flicked her hair back, rolling her eyes. “You know it.”

“You know, you’re actually pretty damn cute, Mitchell.”


End file.
